


Bath Time

by sunny_impalas



Series: Tumblr Stories [10]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bath, Fluff, Fluffy, I write for myself and myself only, IT'S GAY, Other, Rewrite, Two Bros Chillin In A Bathtub Zero Feet Apart Because They're Probably Gay, bath fic, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Tim and Darry take a bath together what else do you want me to say





	Bath Time

It had been a long ass week for Darry. He had managed to pay the bills on time, and still have money for groceries and gas, so he was patting himself on the back. It was a Saturday evening and his brothers were out for the night. Soda was staying the night with Steve doing God knows what, and Pony was staying the night with some kid to work on a project for school. So, he had decided to relax a little and take a bath.

He was sat on the edge of the tub while he waited for it to fill up. From the living room he thought he heard the front door open and close, but decided to shake it off. All of the boys were out for the night, no one would be coming in tonight. And if someone did, they were probably drunk and were just going to pass out on the couch. He quickly leaned over and turned the water off when it was full enough.

He quickly undressed and tossed his clothes in a pile by the door. Once he was ready he slowly got into the tub. He sighed happily once he was fully submerged. His knees were bent but the rest of him was mostly underwater. After soaking in the warmth he leaned over the edge of the tub and grabbed the bottle of wine he had left there. He carefully grabbed the glass that sat next to it and poured himself some of the alcohol.

He took a few sips of the wine before sinking back down into the water. A content smile was spread across his face as he felt the tension from the shoulders slowly melt away into the bath. He was about to drink some more of the wine when the bathroom door swung open, revealing an increasingly red faced Tim Shepard.

He felt his own face heat up and he froze with the glass of wine halfway to his lips. The two of them stared at each other before Tim coughed awkwardly and scratched at the back of his neck. He ducked his head and stared at the tile floor of the bathroom.

Darry finally regained himself and spoke, "Hey, Tim." His voice was quiet, as if trying to calm down a spooked animal.

Tim coughed a bit before speaking. He managed to look up and say, "Hey, Darrel." Why was he so embarrassed? It was just a guy, so what? Well, now that he thought about it, it wasn't just any guy. It was Darrel fucking Curtis and he was sculpted like some sort of Greek god.

"So, what brings you over here?" Darry asked, pulling Tim out of his trance.

Tim shrugged and leaned against the doorway, "Angela's got some guy over and Curly managed to get some chick, regrettably I haven't been able to pick anyone up recently." He sighed when he finished speaking and let his eyes soak in the sight of the elder man.

They both went quiet again for a few seconds, studying one another and wondering what was going through the other man's head. Darry's initial embarrassment of being caught in the bath had melted off and he grabbed the bottle of wine, holding it up and gesturing towards Tim with it.

"You want a glass?"

Tim was taken aback by the offer but he shook his head. He shifted his weight from one foot to another and shoved his hands in his leather jacket's pockets. "Nah, leaves a weird taste in my mouth... Can I go grab a beer though?" He wondered vaguely when he got soft enough where he had to ask for a beer. He knew the elder man wouldn't deny him, so why did he bother with the formality of asking?

Darry shrugged and nodded, "Sure, feel free to just grab the whole pack. No one else 's supposed to be over until tomorrow." He smiled at Tim and finally set the bottle of wine back down, drinking some more from his glass.

Tim nodded and walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with the six pack in his hand. He raked his eyes over Darry again, feeling his face heat up a bit before he darted his eyes to the side and cleared his throat. He sat on the toilet and grabbed a beer. He quickly popped it open and took a swig. The bitter drink nearly instantly calming him down.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Tim looking anywhere but Darry and Darry anywhere but Tim. After the younger man finished his beer he reached for another one, but hesitated to pop it open.

He glanced over at Dar and asked, "Would it be weird if I joined ya?" He hated how nervous he sounded. When was he ever nervous?

Darry thought for a moment before shrugging. "If you wanna. I don't mind."

Tim sighed and stood up, kicking off his boots and stripping. He stopped at his underwear and glanced up at the blue eyed man. They held eye contact before Darry shrugged with a slight nod.

Tim sighed in slight relief then kicked his underwear off. He slowly walked over to the bath as his ears heated up. Why? He couldn't tell you. Tim carefully started to get in, water splashing over the side. Darry lifted his legs to make it easier for him. Once Tim was settled Darry put his legs back down. They were resting over Tim's with his knees poking out of the warm water.

Darry smiled a little shyly at Tim and took another gulp of his wine. The younger returned the smile and once again grabbed his second beer, popping it open and tossing the cap somewhere near the trash.

Once Tim was on his fourth beer and Darry on his fourth glass of wine, they were both decently tipsy, and complaining to each other about their siblings.

"Fucking Curly's driving me nuts. He robbed some Soc's and nearly got caught!" Tim lamented, nearly spilling some beer in the room temperature bath water.

Darry laughed softly and gulped down some more wine before speaking. "Damn, kid's gettin' brave."

Tim scoffed and shook his head, somehow sinking further into the bathtub. "Either brave 'r stupid."

Darry shrugged and shifted a bit to grab the half empty bottle of wine and pour himself some more. "There's hardly a difference between bein' brave 'nd being stupid in my opinion." He stated before drinking some more of the alcoholic beverage.

Tim laughed softly and shook his head before drinking some more liquid from his bottle. They lapsed back into silence as they drank, a peaceful feeling covering them like a warm quilt.

They drank until the water was cold, and they still didn't get out. Probably too drunk to even care about the temperature of the water. Darry had finished off the bottle of wine and Tim was working on the last bottle in the six pack.

"Darry, I have decided that yer not nearly as stone cold as you want people to think." Tim declared, his speech slurred.

The brunet laughed softly and looked up at Tim. "What makes y'think that?"

Tim thought for a second before stating, "I-I mean look at ya. You're soft, man. Real happy."

"That's the alcohol talking, I'm pretty sure."

"I call bullshit. You're really a cute 'nd fluffy teddy bear... but I guess all bears 've got claws."

Darry laughed again, trying to sink further into the water but as soon as he did a shiver ran through his body. Tim noticed as he gulped down the last drops of beer.

"You okay?" He asked, studying the older man with something akin to worry sparking behind his deep blue eyes.

"'M cold." Darry stated, moving to get out of the bathtub.

Tim decided to follow him, carefully standing up and stepping over the edge of the tub to make sure he didn't slip. Darry, unfortunately, was not as coordinated and tripped as his foot caught on the rim of the tub. Tim reached over and grabbed his arm, helping him steady himself before letting go. They stared at each other for a second before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

After they had calmed down a bit Tim grabbed Darry and partially pushed him out of the way so he could grab the towels hanging over the rack. Once he grabbed one for himself and started to dry off he grabbed the other and tossed it to Darry, who fumbled a bit before getting a good hold on it.

Once they were both dry they looked at each other. Tim opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Darry glanced around before his eyes landed on the younger man's hand, once he saw it an idea instantly formed in his head as he grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.

Tim started to ask what the blue eyed man was doing before he realized they had entered Darry's room. He closed his mouth yet again as the brunet let go of his hand to shuffle through his dresser for clean clothes. Tim looked around, his eyes getting stuck on a picture of what looked to be the other man's parents. It was old, when the couple had been in their early twenties. There was a smile on Mrs. Curtis' face and her hand was gently placed on her slightly rounded stomach. Next to her was, of course, Mr. Curtis. His smile was twice as wide. His arm was wrapped around his wife's shoulders, and suddenly Tim couldn't get the thought out of his head that Darry and his father were practically twins. The only way he would be able to tell the difference between the two were their eyes.

Tim was shocked out of his trance as a pair of sweat pants and underwear hit him in the face. He looked over at Darry who was already starting to get dressed in his basketball shorts and t-shirt and felt an odd pang sting his chest. He shook it off and pulled on the underwear, and pulled on the slightly too small sweat pants. Once he was done he looked over at the older man was was starting to settle into bed. They locked eyes and yet again, they both seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Tim glanced at the door behind him and then back at the man in front of him.

"I'll take the couch."

He turned to walk out of the door when he heard a small 'wait' come from behind him. He looked back and saw Darry scooting over a bit before he looked back up at Tim, a faint red hue covering his cheeks.

"You can sleep in here... I don't mind." He whispered, glancing to the side nervously.

Almost instantly Tim crossed the space to the bed and crawled in beside Darry. They had some secret conversation as their eyes met, but the meaning was lost to them. He carefully laid down and stared up at the ceiling, tracing patterns with his eyes. He felt Darry shift next to him, and within the next few minutes they both fell asleep. And if Tim woke up in the middle of the night to find a sleeping Darrel Curtis laid right next to his side with his head on his chest, what was he going to say about it?


End file.
